St Xocolat's Day
by Murasaki09
Summary: Sequel to SIX VALENTINE ROSES. After being separated from InuYasha, Kagome has to live through March 14, a.k.a. White Day, by herself in a whole different country. Or so she thought.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (even if I wish it upon a shooting star). InuYasha does not belong to me, Rumiko Takahashi rightfully owns InuYasha. InuYasha is under license by VIZ in the US, and Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, SUNRISE in Japan.

**ST. XOCOLAT'S DAY**

**?? JIUT(YIHUJBG**

Long raven hair danced with the wind, fully exposing a beautiful face framed with sadness.

"Kagome?"

Turning, Kagome nodded at her cousin as she absentmindedly looked at her.

"Cheer up, okay? It's Friday, so why don't we go out together? Just the two of us, with no men and no worries. 'Kay?"

Heaving an overdramatic sigh, Kagome nodded again, stopping at the sign of a flashing red hand that signaled them to do so.

Letting her mind wander, Kagome thought back to her short, yet meaningful, week with her new, and first, boyfriend.

They were supposed to continue their relationship…

'_But Nooooo…Mom and Dad had to decide that they wanted to go back to California. Why? I thought they were happy in Japan!'_

Out of nowhere, the Higurashi couple had announced that they would be going back to California for the first half of the year, or at least what was left of it.

That left Kagome departing from her new boyfriend, the 'ever-so-handsome' InuYasha.

'_March 14, our one month anniversary, _and _White Day. How sad is it that I'm over here while every other girl in Japan is receiving their White Day presents? Life is just too unfair with me.'_

The relationship that Kagome and InuYasha now held was long-distance, consisting mainly of e-mails and IM's, due to the high cost of international phone calls.

Either way, the disappointment and resentment towards her parents could be seen in her eyes, growing as the days reached March 14.

Resuming their walk, Kikyo took a hold of her cousin's arm, linking her own to it.

"Kagome, cheer up, okay? It's just three more months, then we can leave to Japan and wait for mom and dad to reach us there later. As soon as we get there, the first thing we'll do is get you to InuYasha. Does that sound good?"

"Kikyo…if I had a choice, I would be in Japan right now, despite the fact that it is not the fourteenth anymore. That or I would bring InuYasha over, but neither one is impossible, so just for today, let me mope and look pathetic."

"I won't let you, now, let's just leave our backpacks at home, and then we can go out somewhere."

Upon reaching the house, the girls dropped off their things, leaving the house as soon as they had gotten permission to leave.

"Okay Kagome, what do you want to do?"

**?? JIUT(YIHUJBG**

Hearing the doorbell ringing, Sota stood up from the couch, walking towards the front door of the house.

As he opened the door, his face light up, exclaiming, "Nii-chan!!"

**?? JIUT(YIHUJBG**

After taking a long walk to the downtown shopping center, Kagome and Kikyo sat amongst the crowd in the food court, munching on their food.

Holding on loosely to her cup, Kagome looked around the area, spotting couples ranging from teenagers to old people.

'_I think I would much rather be at home right now.'_

Startled out of her thoughts by the strong vibrations of her cousin's cell phone, Kagome watched as Kikyo flipped her cell phone open and read a text message she had just received.

Pursing her lips, she looked up to Kagome, who was watching her with a bored expression in her face.

"Um…Kagome? I have to go do something really fast. Could you stay here and wait for me?"

"Sure, just get me a refill."

Handing the cup over to Kikyo, Kagome laid her head down on the table, not caring if it was dirty.

'_I know that look…she's probably going to go meet someone. At least one of us gets to be happy this day.'_

Feeling a soft thump as the extra big cup was set down on the table, Kagome blindly searched for it with her hand, instead coming in contact with something else.

Rapidly picking up her head from the table, Kagome stared at two things: a note and a single red rose.

'_Is this some sort of sick joke?'_

The note was from Kikyo, saying that she had to leave, and that she was very sorry. However, it made no mention to the red rose that stood by itself, with nothing to indicate who it was from.

Deciding it probably was a joke, Kagome stood up, stuffing the rose and the note in her bag. With her refilled extra big cup in hand, Kagome walked out of the food court, into the crowded multitude roaming around the stores.

After passing a couple of electronic stores, Kagome sat in a bench, quietly finishing her drink. Ignoring her vibrating cell phone, Kagome stood up from the bench, throwing the empty cup into the trash can.

As she turned, she caught a glimpse of something red where she had just been sitting. Looking closer at it, she realized it was another red rose, once again with no indication as to who it was from.

'_What in the world is this?'_

Stuffing the rose into her bag, she reached for her cell phone, noticing the missed call was from her house. Dialing the number, she waited for someone to answer.

Instead, she was greeted with the message she remembered recording with Sota and Kikyo. Sighing, Kagome dropped the cell phone into her bag, walking into a jewelry store, intending to get her mind out of the weirdness of what was going on.

After choosing a pair of earrings for herself, and some for Kikyo too, Kagome walked to the cash register, were a pleasant young woman greeted her.

"Did you find everything that you needed today?"

'_No, what I need is a plane ticket to Japan, but it seems those aren't sold here.'_

"Um, yes."

"Okay, your total is 15.93."

Reaching into her back to get her money, Kagome moved the roses to the side as she got a twenty dollar bill from the bottom of her bag.

Extracting the bill along with a petal, Kagome embarrassedly took the petal, waiting to receive her change.

After getting her change and the bag containing the earrings, Kagome faintly said goodbye to the cashier as she exited the store.

Kagome had just taken a few steps when the cashier called her back, saying she forgot something.

Walking back into the store, the cashier handed her a rose, saying she had left it on the counter.

Too surprised to protest that the rose did not belong to her, Kagome walked out of the store in a daze, her mind reeling with all the possibilities of what was happening.

'_Okay, I think I know what's going on. This must all be Kikyo's doing. Yeah, it's gotta be Kikyo.'_

To her surprise, Kagome walked straight into a girl as she tried to figure out what was happening. Taking a good look at the girl with an entwined hand with a male, Kagome's jaw fell, realizing her assumptions had been right.

Kikyo was meeting someone.

"Kagome! I thought you weren't in the mood for shopping."

Still staring at Kikyo in amazement, Kagome noticed she had no roses, meaning she couldn't be the one leaving them there for her.

"I wasn't, but I figured it was better than sitting by myself like a total loser in an entire couple-filled food court."

Kagome felt anger filling her body, anger at the fact that Kikyo had not told her where she was going.

Anger at the fact that Kikyo had someone to be with.

Anger at not knowing who was leaving the god dammed roses.

Anger at being alone.

Taking the earrings she had bought for Kikyo out of the bag, Kagome handed them to her, exclaiming a venom-filled, "Happy St. Xocolat's Day"

The male Kikyo held hands with looked at her surprised, not letting go of her hand as she gently tugged in an attempt to follow Kagome.

"I don't think she needs anyone with her right now. Let her cool down, then you can look of her."

Looking back to where Kagome had walked, Kikyo nodded at the young man, resuming their walk.

'_I knew this would hurt you, Kagome. I just hope it turns out okay at the end.'_

**?? JIUT(YIHUJBG**

After walking away from Kikyo, Kagome had stormed into the restrooms, walking into a stall and sitting into the lowered cover of the toilet.

'_Why did I agree to come here if it was just going to make things worse? But I shouldn't be so bitter about this. I…I have to be strong and put up with three months. I was able to wait for years, so three more months will be nothing.'_

Kagome exited the stall, looking at her pale and serious face in the mirror. After splashing some water on her face, Kagome smiled at her reflection at the mirror.

'_Okay, no more grouchy, bitchy Kagome for today.'_

Dragging her hands into her loose hair, Kagome searched through her bag for a rubber band to tie it up. Upon finishing a tight ponytail, her cell phone started vibrating again.

Looking at it, Kagome noticed it was from Kikyo.

"Should I answer?"

Taking a long look at her cell phone, Kagome decided to answer it.

Flipping the cell phone open, she held it to her ear, listening to Kikyo's rapid talking.

"Kagome? You _have_ to come to the food court. Now! I'll be waiting for you by the smoothie stand just outside the food court."

Exciting the restroom, Kagome walked in direction of the food court, along with a crowd of people that traveled in that direction.

Listening to their whispers, Kagome was left wondering exactly what was going on.

"There's some sort of present or something."

"It's a huge red box."

"The security said it was a bomb."

"I heard it was a stripper."

Deciding to not believe either one of them, Kagome made it to the smoothie stand were Kikyo stood with the same young man as before.

"Before I tell you what's going on, this is Robert. Robert this is Kagome. Now come with me, there's something here for you."

Letting go of Robert's hand, Kikyo pulled Kagome through the crowd of people, where a single red box stood, about ten feet high.

Looking closely at the box, Kagome gasped as she saw what was written in the tag that hanged from it.

In three simple characters, her name stood out from the big tag.

"Kagome? Are you going to open it? I mean, my camera can only record so many minutes."

Noticing Kikyo held a camera in her hand, while the other signaled her a thumbs-up, Kagome walked towards the box.

Tearing the lengthy amount of wrapping paper that covered it, Kagome was greeted with a cardboard box.

Removing the tape that held it close, Kagome gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as her eyes watered.

"InuYasha?"

**) I)IIJ (I **_**was**_** going to end it here, but I decided not to) I)IIJ**

"Mom! I can see them, they're over there!"

"My, I guess InuYasha does hold greater feelings for affection towards Kagome than what we believed."

Naomi Higurashi turned to look at her husband, jokingly slapping his arm.

"Of course! I mean, the rose trick has never failed with any of the women in my family."

Laughing, Aki Higurashi wrapped his arm around his wife while whispering, "Yes, that is quite a way to win a man's heart."

**?? JIUT(YIHUJBG**

Under the scrutiny of the occupants of the food court, Kagome reached out to hug InuYasha, while he smiled at hugged her back.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come here. I almost died inside that box."

Laughing, Kagome ignored the various cellular phones and cameras that recorded her; after all, how many of those present actually knew Japanese?

"Well, I'm sorry to keep you waiting…but, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I was going to forget that today is White Day _and_ our one month anniversary?"

Shaking her head, Kagome let go of InuYasha as he exited from the box.

"So, did you like the roses? They were only three, but I can make up for the other three."

"I'm sure you can."

Slowly, a chanting started amongst the crowd. Who knows who started it, could have been Kikyo, or Sota, or anyone else that was part of the crowd.

It didn't matter, because Kagome and InuYasha went through with it anyway.

"_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

**?? JIUT(YIHUJBG**

**A/N: Does this make up for SVR:D**

**Once again, unedited…but who cares. As if anyone's gonna read this either way. Thanks to everyone who does, though, and pardon me for any grammatical horrors!**

**Oh, and Happy White Day! **


End file.
